rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Onup147/Letters for the future
letters for the future was thinking about time capsules and what would my character write and to who. I would make a page for this but can't -_- Dear Kaede Hey how are you doing, I hope that we'r still together. I love you very much it's a little funny at first I did think this would turn out to be a serious relationship. The first time I meet you you we'r so goodie goodie. You where the perfect good girl alway did the right thing believing there's good in everyone and did everything your parents told... well almost you did date me. You was also ignorant about the world but with patents like yours I'm not surprised. I thought at first this is just you "wanting a bad boy phase" that after a while you'll wise up leave and date someone your parents approve of. Of course this changed, o found out that you know the world is different then what your parents told you. You wanted to learn more and that made me want to show you all the good and bad thing in this world. We did do some fun thing, it was a blast. I also show you how other people suffered .... you looked so sad, I stopes caring long ago, I could do anything for them. I stared really liking you and the fact that you run away to live with me really touched my heart. I get to see you every day and we became even closer. Do you remember the day when we where locked inside the bathroom? I wanted to know how much you trust me, how much you loved me. To think that you where ready for me to take you was surprising and I almost decided to go all the way but.... Something popped up in my mind. Did you love me for me or what I did for you? If you fell in love with someone else I don't want you to stay just because we have a kid together. I was thinking about your happiness, I thought that I'll wait if your feeling haven't change then I'll spend the rest of my life with you. I wonder how long I made you wait? Even tho I said we wait that still didn't stop me for cheating a little by touching your body. We where so close to the edge at any moment I could happen. Now we even sleep together, I get to feel your fur touching mine. To be honest if you suddenly make out with me then I wouldn't be able to hold back. I wanted you so badly and you love how I touched you. You even loved how I shocked your body, it was surprising. I didn't relies I was shocking you until after making out with you^^;. You have changed, you became a little bit more naughty after spending so much time with me. Bach then you wouldn't even dream of going to a late night party but know you know how to cut lose ^^. You even spoil me in front of other people ^^. Kaede I hope that no mater what happened between us that you grow to be a wise woman who know what the world really is. Kaede I love you and I'll always have feeling for your you, no mater what happens I'm glad I have you in my life With love Judas Dear Sassy So a letter I hope I spell everything right ^^;. How's the twins are they healthy and strong.... There no way you can tell the past me unless Eureka made a time machine but that would be awesome ^^. Sassy I love a when I meet you I new your where special^^. To think that you would be my wife, my mate for life. I hope you enjoy all the extra time you spend with your mom now she's fired ^^;. You two are closer than ever, that's great. I would have you two live with me but all the rooms are full ^^;. I'm happy that we can be honest with each other and you don't mind marrying someone like me who never went to school his entire life. I hope you like the fruits that I brought from home. I'm glad you like all my friends most people would scream seeing a hydra. They really like you and when the twins are born I want them to meet Sassy and Riju. I wonder when you'll see this are we grandparents yet. I'm not sure what happening in the future but I know I'm happy loving you, I hope that never changes. Sassy let us never have any secrets between us we are forever one, I love you always. Your lover Tyson Dear Nisih Hey Nisih how's the future have I cured the common cold yet ^^. Lame joke aside I'm wondering how're thing going between us. I know I'm young and compared to you I don't have much life experience. You're so mature and kind, you know how to treat a girl right. Thinking back on the day we meat on that starry night I was thinking about my life, how my friends found someone they liked. I have to admit I was a little jealous of them, around that time you just appeared. When I first saw you I know you weren't normal but this is Möbius no one is normal. You know the rest I brought you home you meat my friends and we ended up kissing^^. I know when I act my age it gets a little annoying, especially when I argue with Judas over silly thing ^^; but you alway stay by me. Nisih I promised that I'll live as long as possible...I want to spend that time with you. You like me for me and you don't mind waiting for me. I'm already deeply in love with you and only time will strengthen that love. I hope you do decide to spend a eternity with me From your girlfriend Eureka^^ Category:Blog posts Category:Onup147